Percy Jackson, Kickin'it crossover, Kingdom Keepers, Kane Chronicals
by Booknerd22
Summary: It really is all that the title says. I forgot to put copy-rite. I don't own anything, but my own ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson, kickin'it, kane chronicals, or kingdom keepers. I would continue the story but no one seems to like it :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 3 book in my "series". You have to read the other one's to understand. All of the other characters will show up later, so don't worry.**

I quickly walked over to Jack, with what Annabeth had just said still in my head. I didn't know if what she said was true, but I guess that it was worth a shot. Jack was surrounded by the guys so I knew that I couldn't ask him there. While the others were busy laughing at Jerry I walked up to him. "Jack can I talk to you some where later?" I whispered in his ear. He looked worried and confused, but nodded his head.

"We can meet at the park at 12?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

**In the park**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was a bit worried. I hopped that Kim was okay. I was sitting on bench thinking this when I saw her coming towards me. I stood up when she got closer. She smiled and then we both sat down on the bench together. We sat there in peaceful silence for a few minutes. Finally I had to ask. "Kim are you okay?" I asked, my voice filled with worry.

"I'm not sure. To be honest I'm a bit nervous," she said looking down at the ground. I instinctively moved closer to her, and put my arm around her shoulder. I hated seeing her this way. What she did next surprised me. She leaned in to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Come on Kimmy. You can tell me anything." For calling her Kimmy I figured that I would get punched in the shoulder, but she didn't move.

"You know this was stupid. I'm sorry that I brought you out here," she said slowly moving away from me. I don't know why, but I didn't let her go. I get my arm tight around her. At first she looked shocked and then smiled. She soon returned to our original position. We sat there in silence again for a few minutes. This time I decided that she would tell me, whatever it was, when she was ready. "Jack I really like you," I heard someone say all of a sudden. I looked around trying to figure out who it was. I then heard it again. This time I looked down at Kim, but she hadn't moved. I was about to ask her if she had heard it when she sat up. "Jack, I really, really like you." This time she said it straight to my face. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. When I didn't move Kim started to pull away. This time I pulled her straight to my face, until my forehead was touching her's. She looked slightly nervous. "I like you more, I bet," I said still staring into her eyes. She soon smiled. I did to and then did something totally unexpected. I kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Line Break

I couldn't believe it. I was walking through the park holding hands with the most amazing girl in the

world, who by some miracle, had just become my girlfriend. I kept looking down at her to make sure

that it was real. "Why do you keep doing that?" she asked after catching me a couple of times.

"Doing what?" I asked with a big smile. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I have one quick question," I

said after a few minutes. She looked up at me, curiosity plain in her eyes. "Why did you decide to tell me that you liked me. I mean I'm glad that you did, but you seemed so nervous."

"Um. I had a bit of a talk with Annabeth. She told me somethings that made me hope that you liked me too."

"Do I want to know what you talked about?"

"Uh part of it is confidential."

"You know, know I really want to know."

"It's either tell you or have Annabeth kill me." Trying to distract her, I leaned down a kissed her hotly. When we pulled away she just shook her head. "Tempting, but she still scares me more," Kim said smiling.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," I said with a big smile. Kim laughed and rolled her eyes.

**Sorry that it's so short. I will have a bigger chapter coming soon. Please let me know if you like it or not. I'm still knew to this whole thing.**


	3. Author's note

Hey guys. I'm sorry that it has been kinda slow, but people haven't reviewed so I figured nobody liked it. Also I have been having huge family problems so I've been kinda down. Please tell me if u think I should continue.


	4. Chapter 3

**3 weeks later**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Hey guys," Annabeth said walking in the door to the dojo. She had 2 girls trailing behind her. The first one had curly brown hair, dark skin, and freaky gold eyes. The other had short choppy brown hair and what I thought were green eyes, but they kept changing colors. You had to admit that she was beautiful. I figured that they must be demi-gods, since they both had freaky eyes. That seemed like a thing with demi-gods. Annabeth had shocking gray and Percy had sea green. Annabeth walked over to a punching dummy and started to do a new routine. The other girls smiled at us and waved. "Since Annabeth is going to be rude and not introduce us I will," said the girl with dark skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth grin. "I'm Hazel and she's Piper," she said gesturing first to herself and then the other girl. I smiled and waved. Hazel and Piper mainly sat on the bench and watched for the hour. "Oh come on guys. Are you too scared to try?" Annabeth asked. She had been taunting them the whole hour. Hazel rolled her eyes and Piper laughed. Annabeth smiled and laughed too. About another hour later Annabeth was still going. She hadn't stopped once. Even Jack was just sitting now, trying to catch his breath. "So how long have you two know Annabeth," I asked after a few minutes.

"I have know her for about a year, and Hazel has for about 10 months," Piper said.

"How come you have know her longer?"  
"Well I had to do a quest with 2 of my friends and that quest involved going to the camp that Hazel was at."

"Wait, so you guys go to different camps?"

"Yep. I'm Greek, but Hazel is Roman."

"What's the difference?"

"The camps act differently and the gods have different names."

"Okay so are you going to give them a history lesson all day or can we actually do something?" Annabeth asked walking up behind us. Hazel and Piper laughed.

"Oh don't act like you don't give history lessons all the time," Piper shot back.

"Yea, but I only tell them to Percy, you just listen in. Besides my lessons are interesting, and have saved your lives so many times." Piper stuck her tongue out at Annabeth and Annabeth gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Piper pretended that it hurt, and Annabeth laughed.

"Oh why can't you just grow up," said a boy walking into the dojo. Behind him came Percy and 2 unfamiliar boys.

"Oh yes we're the ones that need to grow up," Hazel said sarcasticly.

"I know right!" Percy said walking over to Annabeth. She smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder, and then he put his arm around her. The boy who spoke first rolled his eyes. "Guy's these are Leo, Jason, and Frank," Percy said, doing the introductions. He pointed first to the boy who spoke first and than the other two. Leo had curly black hair and brown eyes. Jason had straight, but short blond hair and, electric blue eyes. Frank also had black hair and brown eyes but he had more of an Asian look while Leo look Hispanic. After they were all introduced Annabeth introduced us. "So do you guys know karate too," Jerry asked worried that there would be even more people to hurt him. Annabeth obviously knew what was going through his head and laughed. Leo took it a different way. "Is it really that funny to think think that we know karate?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well that wasn't what I was thinking, but know that you mention it," Annabeth said, an evil smile growing across her face. The girls laughed and Percy rolled his eyes. Even if someone was just walking in and didn't know the situation you could still tell that they were all close. I guess that it happens when you are stuck on a boat with people that you have to save the world with. "So who are your parents?" Milton asked. Everyone, but Percy and Annabeth, looked shocked. The all looked over to Annabeth. "It's okay. They know," She said reassuringly.

"Okay well, Frank is Mars, Hazel is Pluto, Leo is Hephaestus, Jason is Zeus, and I'm Aphrodite," Piper said. I was shocked. I mean it was obvious that Annabeth was the leader. Even when they weren't on a quest, but there were kids from the big 3. You would of thought that it would be there nature to run things. Especially Jason. During my thoughts I heard a phone ring. All of the demi-gods, save Annabeth and Percy, looked around. Annabeth growled and then started to dig through her pockets. A few minutes later she pulled a cell out of her pocket. "hello?" she asked. It was obvious that the person on the other line was flipping out, because we could hear fast talking. "Okay calm down. Put your brother on the phone," Annabeth said in a very calm voice like she was talking to a 5 year old. After a pause I heard another voice come on. At first her face was empty of emotion, but after a few minutes her face drained in color. "Listen to me," she said in a dead serious voice cutting whoever was on the other end of. At the tone of her voice every single person in the dojo became quite and looked up at her. "You will not approach them. You won't even let them know that you exist. If she gets into serious danger and there is no other help, only then will you approach. You can follow, but if you even think that one of them saw you, you will get away fast, find a room, and not leave that room until I get there. That goes for both of you. Do I make myself clear?" She was obviously worried about something. We heard a reply from the other end and then a click. Annabeth shut her phone and put it in her pocket. She took one deep breath. "Okay Percy," She starts.

"Already on it," he replays taking the phone from her. He dials a number and then waits a minute. "Hey mom, uh can Annabeth come over?" He asks. Sally replays and he smiles. He says thanks, hangs up, and then tosses the phone to Annabeth. "Good. I'll help you pack. All my stuff is already packed." Annabeth says after she puts the phone away.

"Are we doing light or super light?" Percy asks her as she starts to take stuff out of her locker.

"Uh I think we will go with light," She says while pulling out a bag of something that looked like lemon squares. They kept moving around each other, Annabeth muttering under her breath.

"Uh can we know what's going on?" Hazel asked worriedly. Annabeth didn't say anything so everyone looked at Percy. "Don't ask me" He says throwing his hands up, before helping Annabeth get more things out of her locker.

"Wait so your packing, but you don't know why?" Jerry asked, incredulously. Percy and Annabeth share a quick look.

"We have... an... agreement of sorts," Annabeth said slowly. She starts to play with something on her finger, when Piper lets out a gasp. "Annabeth!" Piper starts, but Annabeth didn't let her finish. In a flash she was across the room, and her hand was on Piper's mouth. Piper looked shocked. Annabeth then turned to me and glared. I put my hands up in surrender. "Percy finish packing. I'll be back in a minute," was all she said before she dragged Piper outside,


End file.
